


[Only] Think of Me

by Demi_Fae



Series: Obikin Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha Padmé Amidala, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Double Penetration, Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Intersex Alphas, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Multi, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Pregnant Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Padmé Amidala, implied/referenced Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, its just a line but i would like a large neon sign saying 'they're all switches your honor'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Three scenes from the lives of Empress Amidala, Emperor Kenobi, and Consort Skywalker.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Obikin Kinkmeme





	[Only] Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts).



> Title from Phantom of the Opera's 'Think of Me'
> 
>  **Kinkmeme Prompt:** Alpha Padmé and Alpha Obi-Wan are empress and emperor of the Empire after realizing that the chance for democracy has passed and they need to salvage what is left of the galaxy. They are fair dictators, but dictators nonetheless, dedicated to restoring peace and prosperity.
> 
> Sidious had managed to get to Anakin still despite his professed love for his mates, but he was stopped before he could lead the clones to take down the Jedi Temple itself. The Jedi order is still decimated by the losses in the field, but not completely wiped out as the Temple was spared. Obi-Wan himself is spearheading the reformation of the Jedi Order.
> 
> After Anakin's betrayal and the need to be rescued from himself, neither Padmé or Obi-Wan feel like they can trust him with anything of galactic importance. They still love him, they still want him with him, but he has no place in their chain of command.
> 
> Instead, they prefer to dote and pamper on him as nothing more than their lover. Telling him not to worry about anything that happens outside their rooms. His duty to their Empire is to produce their heirs now, something they just know he'll excel in. There's no other job as important as producing and mothering the future of the Empire.
> 
> ~
> 
> Not all of this will be in the fic itself because I didn’t want it to get super long dealing with Padmé and Obi-Wan ruling and rebuilding the galaxy, it is mainly just focused on them and their ~sexy times~ with Anakin. Icse, I hope you enjoy, though it's not completely like your prompt!  
> 

Padmé frowned at Obi-Wan as he paced around their throne room. Sidious was now dead, along with most of the Jedi, but not before he’d burned the Republic and risen an Empire in its place. She supposed she should consider them lucky- after all, she’d managed to secure the title of Empress before anyone else had had the chance. Obi-Wan had been given the position of Emperor by her side a mere hour later, but now they were stuck. 

Anakin. 

What about Anakin? He’d sided with Sidious, in the beginning, when he was convinced Padmé would die and he could save her. He’d marched on the Temple and nearly killed padawans, had killed a few masters, before Obi-Wan had stopped him. Anakin had quietly told them afterwards that Sidious had sent him to slaughter the younglings, and he’d flinched back from the horror and anger on her and Obi-Wan’s faces. 

“He cannot rule.” 

It was something they’d both known, but neither of them had voiced it until now. It was a wonder her voice was as steady as it was, given the events of the past week and the little to no sleep she’d gotten. 

“I know.” 

Obi-Wan, however, sounded even worse than she did. He had gotten as much sleep as Padmé, if not less. He’d dedicated himself to rebuilding the Order, caring for the young and finding the ones that had scattered across the galaxy. So many of them were afraid to come back, even with Obi-Wan and Padmé’s many proclamations, and neither of them could blame them. But the thought of so many Padawans, dead, dying, or scattered across the galaxy and scared for their lives, had them both worked up. 

“He cannot be allowed to leave, either.” 

That… would be more of a problem. Padmé knew that Palp- _Sidious_ had influenced Anakin greatly in his Fall, but ultimately, it was his choice. He had been the one to march on the Temple and swing his saber, and there was no guarantee that someone wouldn’t be looking for revenge. More than that, Padmé didn’t know if she trusted _Anakin_ to keep himself in check any longer. 

“I know.” Obi-Wan’s voice was pure exhaustion. Padmé almost wanted to suggest curling up in bed, falling asleep and dealing with everything in the morning with a fresh head, but that would leave Anakin in a limbo that could only make things worse. The sooner they sorted his situation out, the sooner they could completely focus on the galaxy at large. 

That didn’t make Padmé want to curl up between her husbands and mates any less. 

Padmé closed her eyes. “Yet…” 

A sigh. “I know.” 

They loved him. Despite everything, Anakin falling, turning on the Republic, killing Jedi, almost killing younglings, they still loved him. 

Obi-Wan looked up, and once again, Padmé was surprised by how tired he looked. He’d been given a fresh set of robes at the very least, but it didn’t do anything to draw attention away from the black circles under his eyes. 

“So we have to keep Anakin here, on Coruscant and _in_ our Palace, though not locked up. We have to make him stay of his own free will, or he’ll just run away, so he has to… want… to stay…” Obi-Wan trailed off at the end of his sentence, and Padmé looked up to see him staring out the window. “He has to want to stay.” 

“What are you thinking?” 

Obi-Wan stayed silent for a few more moments, which was about what Padmé expected. They were all exhausted- she and Obi-Wan, but also Bail, Monma, Windu, Yoda, and whoever else they could trust- and at this point, were practically running on caf and stim packs. 

Padmé closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her throne. It was hard to believe that all of this had happened in only a week. That the lives of her and everyone around her had been completely changed in the course of a few days- and that despite this, there were those out there who were unaffected. 

“Padmé!” Obi-Wan said, and Padmé wasn’t afraid to say she started. He turned around and strode toward her, a grin on his face and a gleam in his eye. Obi-Wan must have noticed her jump because he lowered his voice, though it did nothing to damper his excitement. “During every heat or rut that we shared, every time, Anakin mentioned pups. We wrote it off as biology- we all talked about kids before, but we agreed that with the war it wouldn’t have been possible- but you’ve seen how he was with Ahsoka! There’s no war now, so what if… Padmé, what if we gave him pups? A family?” 

Padmé stared at her lover, husband, and mate. The subject of kids had come up often when she and Anakin were together. Padmé had told him in no uncertain terms that children would be under too much pressure during the war, no matter which of them was carrying. By the time Obi-Wan had joined them Anakin had brought it up less and less, though they had discussed plans for after the war. Padmé had thought he’d forgotten about it, just like her, but Obi-Wan was right. The breeding aspect of their heat and ruts didn’t come up often enough for Padmé to notice it. It was unfortunately rare that the three of them were together for their cycles and that seemed to be the only time Anakin was desperate for pups. He would play it off the next morning, but looking back she could see a hint of sadness. 

“Pups…” Padmé could almost see blonde, brown, and red haired children running around her throne. Would they have her eyes, or Anakin’s or Obi-Wan’s? Would they be hot-headed or even-tempered or have a silver tongue or a thousand other things? Padmé breathed in through her nose and wondered if they’d smell anything like any of them- floral, smoke, a clear breeze? 

Padmé leaned against her throne and shook her head. She had always loved her sister’s kids and wanted a family of her own, but being a Senator of the Republic left her no time. Then Anakin and the war… Padmé had put off the idea of children until a more stable time. 

It seemed that maybe that time had come. 

“Do you think…” Padmé trailed off and looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. She didn’t even have to finish the question, Anakin would more than likely be overjoyed, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t bring it up unless he wanted children too. Padmé could see in his eyes how much he wanted pups, something she was sure was reflected in her own. 

They would have to wait out Anakin’s anger. He’d probably torn up the walls of their rooms by now, even cut off from the Force as he was. After the mess at the Temple and Sidious’ death, he seemed to oscillate between anger, despair, and joy at worrying speeds. They'd had to help him a few times through similar bouts, though certainly never to this extent.

But once that was over and the anger had seeped out of Anakin’s bones, they would be there. Anakin’s mates would be there with open arms and they would welcome him back, scenting him until they couldn’t smell anything but themselves on him. They would have to go slow, they couldn’t just fuck him full a day after he’d almost marched on the Temple- and besides that, they would all need to talk. About pups, about the future. 

Padmé grinned, tired and sharp. 

“Let’s go see our husband.”

* * *

Anakin woke up with his face in Obi-Wan’s neck and Padmé wrapped around his back. His arms were wrapped in an almost uncomfortable position and his legs were going numb, but he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. 

Anakin breathed in Obi-Wan’s scent, catching a hint of Padmé from her bite on Obi-Wan’s neck. He still couldn’t believe that they’d forgiven him so quickly after what Anakin had almost done- what he _had_ done. They’d been angry and disappointed, of course, and Anakin deserved that. They’d laid out everything that he’d done and everything Sidious had asked him to do, ripped Anakin to shreds until he was crying all over himself in their rooms. 

Then they’d stitched him back up, taken every piece of his shattered self on the ground and healed him with their warm hands and love. They wrapped him up and whispered in his ear, telling him that even despite all that, they loved him. That they’d never stop loving him, that Anakin was their mate and _theirs._ Obi-Wan and Padmé had also made it clear that there would be no second chance, that if Anakin ever tried to murder innocents ever again they’d stop him, but Anakin never even wanted to leave their side ever again. 

Anakin snuggled deeper into Obi-Wan and sighed as Padmé did the same to him. They’d laid in the same bed ever since they’d made up, but they hadn’t gone past chaste kisses. Padmé and Obi-Wan were exhausted trying to keep up with the Empire. Even between the two of them and the Senators Organa, Mothma, and the other ones Padmé and Obi-Wan actually trusted, there wasn’t time for anything else. Anakin was disappointed, but he understood. Privately, he wasn’t sure if he deserved anything more than that either- or if he even deserved what they did give him. 

Still, Obi-Wan and Padmé had taken time to talk about pups. Anakin had been surprised when they approached him, exchanging glances across the room as they all sat on the couch. Padmé had started, asking with all the grace of a queen turned senator, if he remembered when they had first married. If he remembered talking to her about children and she had said not with the war, and when Obi-Wan had joined them they’d all agreed on the same. 

Anakin had had to hold in his whine of protest at the reminder. They’d ended up talking for a long time. It was an exhausting conversation, Obi-Wan and Padmé carefully offering to give Anakin what he’d always wanted. They talked about what raising their pups might look like, what to expect, the pros and the cons. By the end they were all tired and had crashed immediately. Now, weeks later, he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Since his sexual heats had started Anakin had wanted kids, to be filled with come and then children, and to nest and be able to take care of them once they were born. He’d wanted to dote on them and be there for their first steps and first words, hold them in his arms and cuddle them. It was something he’d bit his tongue about revealing, and only slipped in the throes of heat, with Obi-Wan’s or Padmé’s cock deep inside of him. 

Anakin felt a flush down his chest at the thought. He was still weeks away from his heat so he couldn’t even blame the stirrings between his legs at that, it was pure want. He wanted his mates, wanted them to fill him and give them pups, but he couldn’t force them to fuck him when they came back every day exhausted. Anakin had to satisfy himself with the feeling of his fingers clenching around his hole, searching for something more even while he orgasmed. 

Anakin was almost surprised to find himself grinding against Obi-Wan’s side. It was a comfortable angle in the slightest and more often than not Anakin hissed from the friction- but he couldn’t stop himself from chasing that pleasure either. Padmé was wrapped so tight behind him that every thrust Anakin made also had him pressing back against her, leaving Anakin unsure of where to grind next. 

Anakin twisted his face to breathe onto the pillow more than Obi-Wan. He was even more uncomfortable this way, spine contorted around, but at least this way he wouldn’t accidentally bite down and wake up Obi-Wan. 

Anakin’s face screwed up as he could feel himself drawing closer to orgasm. Slick dripped down his thighs and he could feel some rubbing off onto Padmé’s thighs, easing the slide, and the precome from his cock did the same thing against Obi-Wan’s hip. 

It was only a few more seconds when Anakin came across Obi-Wan’s stomach. He gasped half into his pillow half into Obi-Wan’s neck before he trembled between the warmth of his two mates, feeling overheated for a few moments before needing them even more. When he came to, he could feel Padmé stirring behind him, though Obi-Wan remained dead to the world. 

“Ani?” Padmé mumbled. She paused. “Are you up?” 

Anakin whined. “Yeah,” he whispered back, burying his face for a completely different reason. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes,” Anakin choked out and flushed brighter. Padmé hummed into the back of his neck and shifted closer. Anakin could tell the moment she felt the slick on her thighs and he resolutely ignored her thoughtful hum. 

Anakin tensed when Padmé’s hand shifted down from Anakin’s chest to his hip. He could feel the beginnings of Padmé’s arousal against his thigh, and Anakin couldn’t stop himself from grinding back against it again. 

“Oh, Ani, we’ve been neglecting you, haven’t we?” 

“No!” Anakin was almost surprised at how panicked he sounded. Padmé was too, judging by the way her hand stopped its downward descent and her slight jump. Ashamed, Anakin lowered his voice again. “No, Padmé, you’re wonderful, and you’ve been so busy-” 

“Not too busy that we can’t take care of our mate.” She was serious for a second, before she shifted to amusement. Her hand was on his clit now, rubbing in slow, smooth circles. “But I suppose you’re right, I don’t have to stick my cock in your pussy right now and fuck you, do I?” 

“No-” 

“No? You don’t want me to?” 

Anakin shifted his head again and let out a quiet pant. “I do Padmé, please,” he begged. Padmé shifted again, sliding her length between his thighs and through his folds. 

“Good,” she whispered, placing open-mouthed kisses on the back of his neck. “Because I’ve been wanting to fuck you all week.” 

Padmé stopped rubbing his clit- something Anakin whined at- and moved her hand to his thigh. She propped herself up and her hand disappeared, Anakin not even having enough time to whine this time before she was thrusting into him. Anakin’s head dropped back down to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and he groaned. Padmé was still pushing into him, stretching him out. Anakin moved his hips with her, doing everything he could to feel his mate inside him. 

It’d been far too long. 

Beneath Anakin, Obi-Wan shifted. He knew that the other man must finally be waking from his slumber- not that he didn’t deserve it, it was just that Anakin wanted him to join them. 

“Couldn’t wait a few minutes, I see,” Obi-Wan grumbled. His eyes were still shut and his voice heavy with sleep. Still, he turned his head toward Anakin and smiled. “Good morning, dear one.” 

“Morning,” Anakin could barely gasp out as Padmé said “I suppose next time you’ll just have to wake up earlier.” Anakin didn’t even have to look behind him to see a grin on her face, he could just tell. 

“Oh, but this is such a wonderful sight to be woken up by,” Obi-Wan grinned. He reached out a hand to graze over Anakin’s skin and then Padmé’s. He rested his arm over Anakin’s hip for a few moments, gently petting Padmé, before reaching his hand between their bodies. He slid his fingers through the slick on Anakin’s thighs, gathering it up. 

His hand retreated, coming back before Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan gathered the slick in his hands and rubbed it between his fingers before spreading it down his cock. He slid his hand up and down his length, slowly at first, but going faster as time went off. Obi-Wan moaned the whole time, telling his mates about how good Anakin would feel around him. He spoke about knotting Anakin’s mouth and making him come, just from having a knot on either side of him, then making Anakin lick up whatever mess he’d made. 

“Padmé, please,” Anakin begged. He wasn’t sure if he was asking her to make him orgasm or for her to make Obi-Wan hurry. He didn’t know which one he wanted more. Either way, it was Obi-Wan who responded. 

“Anakin, come here.” Anakin awkwardly shuffled with Padmé so that he was on his hands and knees with his mouth just over Obi-Wan. All he would have to do was lean forward. 

Obi-Wan ran a hand through Anakin’s hair and gripped it, guiding Anakin forward until his lips were just around Obi-Wan’s tip. He brought Anakin his length slowly and then brought him up, Padmé matching Obi-Wan’s pace. 

Anakin sucked on Obi-Wan’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and hallowing his cheeks as Obi-Wan moved him up and down. He moaned when he deepthroated Obi-Wan, losing himself in pleasure a little bit more when Obi-Wan half-thrust deeper into him. 

Anakin let himself be pushed between Padmé and Obi-Wan. He clenched around Padmé as he took Obi-Wan further into his mouth- after weeks of not being touched by his mates, it didn’t take long for him to come. Anakin went limp between his spouses as he breathed in their scents. He let his orgasm wash over him. He could feel Padmé thrusting into him a few more times before coming with a gasp, dropping her head onto Anakin’s back. Obi-Wan did the same a few moments later, narrowly avoiding knotting Anakin’s mouth. Anakin did his best to swallow Obi-Wan’s come as the man knotted his hand, but despite his best efforts it spilled down his chest. 

None of them bothered to move for a while, just laid there and let the sweat, slick, and come dry on their bodies. It didn’t matter how uncomfortable it was, all three of them were in agreement to just be with each other for a moment and regain their breath. 

Padmé was the first one to shift away, carefully pulling out as her knot deflated enough to slip out of Anakin. She pushed away from Anakin and he shivered slightly from the cold, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and snuggling into him. 

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh and kissed the top of Anakin’s head. “We have to go wash off, dear one,” he smiled. 

“Do we? You could always stay here,” Anakin huffed, even when he already knew the answer. He’d barely ever convinced Obi-Wan or Padmé to stay with him when they were only a Jedi and Senator respectively, as Emperor and Empress they’d be much harder to sway. 

Obi-Wan knew that too, and gently slid Anakin off his chest and onto the bed. He stood beside Padmé, the two of them looking powerful and regal, even with an obvious case of sex hair. Anakin watched them for a moment, taking in their figures before they left him on the bed. 

It took him a few moments to realize that they weren’t leaving. Rather, they were turned toward him, seeming to be waiting for something. It took a few more seconds before Anakin realized that something was him. 

“Are you coming?” Obi-Wan asked and reached out a hand for him to take. Anakin couldn’t scramble out of bed fast enough. He placed his prosthetic hand in Obi-Wan’s, blushing slightly as Obi-Wan bowed his head to lightly kiss the back. “My consort.” 

Anakin curtsied back. “My Emperor,” he said, and turning to Padmé, grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back. “My Empress. Shall we?” 

And Anakin let himself be pulled away to the showers, next to the two people he loved most in the world.

* * *

The sun was warm on Anakin’s skin as he woke up to another Coruscanti morning. It’d been a few months since the war had been called off, for lack of a better term, and Anakin was relishing in the freedom that came with it. Ever since he and Obi-Wan had killed Sidious and Obi-Wan and Padmé had begun to rule the Empire, Anakin hadn’t had to do much of anything. Once upon a time that might have bothered him, but now he couldn’t care less. 

He had more important things to worry about. 

Anakin moaned into the air at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s beard between his thighs. He didn’t know how long it’d been since Obi-Wan had woken him up like this and he didn’t care. It didn’t matter anyway- his day revolved around his alphas and their schedule now, he didn’t have a war to fight or a padawan to train any longer. All he had to do was focus on his alphas, his rulers, and the pups they’d given him. 

Anakin’s thighs clenched around Obi-Wan’s head as the man used his fingers to circle Anakin’s clit. “Are you with me, dear one?” Obi-Wan murmured into his mind and folds. Anakin focused on his tongue, heavy in his mouth. It wouldn’t move- he moaned when Obi-Wan spoke again. “Anakin?” 

“Yes,” he breathed. Obi-Wan hummed and dove back into him. Anakin squirmed on top of the bed, hands twisting in the blankets and threatening to tear them as his thighs tightened around Obi-Wan’s head. He moaned again, only to hear the sounds of Padmé shifting beside him. 

“Getting started without me?” Anakin turned at the sound of her voice, husky from sleep. She was starting to sit up, still tangled in the sheets next to him and sliding closer. 

“Wake up earlier,” Obi-Wan pulled back to suggest and Anakin glared at his alpha through blurry eyes before. He closed them again when Obi-Wan used his other hand to sneak in two fingers next to his tongue to stretch Anakin open. At the same time Anakin could feel Padmé reach out a hand to soothe him and he turned his head into her palm. 

Padmé’s hands were soft. They weren’t hard from years of sparring like his and Obi-Wan’s, though she did have calluses from her blaster. Anakin nuzzled into her hand as her thumb started to rub small circles into his skin. He couldn’t resist the urge to nuzzle into it and didn't want to. 

Her hands smelled like the flowers and Naboo and the spray of the water on her lake home. Anakin buried his nose where the scent was the strongest, at her wrist, and breathed in deeply. His breath hitched as Obi-Wan rubbed his fingers over Anakin’s g-spot, moving his mouth up to suck on his clit. Warmth spread up from his pelvis into the rest of his body and Anakin moved to chase the feeling of his building orgasm. 

Padmé shifted like she was going to move away, and Anakin froze for a moment before whining her name into her wrist. She laughed lightly above him and Anakin cracked his eyes open to glare. 

“No, Ani, I’m sorry, I’m not leaving,” Padmé said with a smile. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and Anakin breathed in her scent once again. She ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled away, moving and letting the sheet slip off of her fully. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan slow slightly, distracted by the sight of his Empress. Anakin couldn’t blame him, she was beautiful. 

Padmé was still naked from last night; they always slept together nude. Anakin’s gaze lingered over the marks on her skin. Nothing that couldn’t be covered by her elaborate gowns or makeup, but there were small hickeys and bite marks around her breasts and thighs. All three of them had marks on their body, Padmé with the least and Anakin the most. They were all over- neck, thighs, hips, stomach. Obi-Wan and Padmé liked to mark him and Anakin liked to be marked. He liked having a constant reminder of them pressed into his skin, one he could press and touch himself to if he was alone. Anakin stretched his legs to feel the soreness still there from last night, where Padmé had pressed Obi-Wan into Anakin with every thrust of her body. 

Padmé reached down, ignoring her cock, and towards her vagina. She played with her clit, moaning lightly, before slowly easing two fingers into herself. With her free hand Padmé brushed her fingers over Anakin’s stomach, lightly pressing into some of his bruises to feel him shudder. 

Obi-Wan sat up on his forearms and Anakin squirmed at the loss of his husband’s face between his thighs. “Padmé,” he breathed out, and Anakin agreed. 

“Padmé, please-” 

“Please what, Ani? What do you want?” Padmé asked him, ignoring Obi-Wan for now. Her gaze was drawn down Anakin’s body, his cock ignored and leaking onto his stomach. Down to his red thighs with Obi-Wan between them. She was still idly playing with herself as she did so and Anakin whimpered. He could smell her, almost taste her. He wondered if he’d let him eat her out. 

“I want-” Anakin clenched his thighs together and tried to grind into the sheets. ‘Tried’ being the operative word, as the only thing it seemed to accomplish was to make Anakin even more needy. His tongue stuck in his mouth, making him force the words out. “Can I eat you out, please Padmé-” 

Padmé cut him off with another stroke on his cheek, letting her thumb into the corner of his mouth. Anakin turned his head and let out a sigh of relief at being allowed something in his mouth. He tried to mumble Padmé’s name again but his voice was muffled and she just shushed him, so Anakin closed his eyes. 

Padmé’s, his, and Obi-Wan’s scent had long since mixed in these sheets, in this whole room. Anakin spent most of his day in this room, waiting for Padmé and Obi-Wan to come back. He’d visit them in their throne room to eat sometimes, though that was rare. He didn’t like it out there, with everyone else’s scents mingling and assaulting his nose. Here, it was just him, his mates, and the future heirs that Padmé and Obi-Wan fucked into him; no one else. Anakin would never tire of being surrounded by his mates. Anakin purred at being between them now and the thought of being good. 

Anakin could hear Obi-Wan and Padmé discuss something above him in low tones. Even in bed they sometimes debated about the laws and legislation of the Empire, and it was something Anakin had long since learned to tune out. More than the fact that he was useless in politics, his lovers had assured him time and time again that he would never have to deal with such things. He wouldn’t have to fight or rule and they would give him everything he needed, anything he wanted. Including pups.

But not including Anakin’s own pleasure right now, apparently. 

Anakin sucked at Padmé’s fingers harder to try and pull her attention to him, but her other hand just lazily made its way to his nipples and tweaked one of them. Anakin’s back arched off the bed for a moment but he needed more. He squeezed his legs to pull Obi-Wan closer to him, desperate to get his alpha’s mouth back on his cunt. _More,_ he tried to tell Padmé, before deciding he liked Padmé’s thumb in his mouth more. 

“Oh dear one, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan spoke to him. He ran a finger through the slick dripping down Anakin and brought it to his mouth to lick it off. “We were ignoring you while you were waiting for us, needy and dripping, so beautiful full of our pups.” 

“We’ll make it up to you,” Padmé murmured as she drew her hand away. Anakin frowned at that. Make it up to him, and then move away? 

“What-” Padmé shushed him as she gracefully moved, positioning herself over his head. She sat herself down on Anakin’s face, just as regally as she would on a throne. Anakin breathed in deeply, renewing the scent of Padmé in his mind. He would never get enough of her, his angel. 

Anakin started out slowly, licking and sucking lightly at Padmé’s entrance until she dripped onto his tongue. He listened to her soft moans and started to explore deeper inside her, purring at her little gasps and the way she was grinding on his face. 

At the same time, Obi-Wan lifted Anakin’s legs higher over his shoulders and lowered himself down. He lightly kissed the base of Anakin’s cock, which sat leaking and ignored. The bristles of his beard brushed over Anakin’s cunt and he whimpered up into Padmé. Obi-Wan moved down his pelvis and used his silver tongue on Anakin. Anakin tried to focus on his wife above him, the taste of her on his tongue, but Obi-Wan was fighting to pull Anakin’s attention back to him. He snuck a finger into Anakin’s hole and rubbed at his g-spot firmly, making Anakin’s core tighten before he backed off. Anakin cried into Padmé and panted, only remembering she was there when her legs tightened around his head. He tried to stay focused but his mind blanked and legs shook from Obi-Wan’s ministrations. 

Anakin didn’t know how long Padmé rode his face before she shifted. She made a move like she was going to rise and Anakin whined into her even as he squirmed to try and force Obi-Wan to go faster, harder. Padmé paused and deliberately planted her hands onto his chest to lean forward. He could feel Padmé’s cock drag against his chest, leaving him smeared with precome. She said a few low words to Obi-Wan and he felt his husband pause before slipping his fingers out of Anakin and stretching up. Anakin craned his head up to see his mates meet in a sloppy kiss. 

Padmé must have known that Anakin was watching because she moaned loud enough for him to clear. “You taste wonderful from Obi-Wan’s lips, Ani,” she said before deepening her kiss with Obi-Wan. One of her hands wrapped around Obi-Wan’s head and yanked on his hair, drawing a low moan from Obi-Wan’s lips. 

Anakin growled and bent up to nip at Padmé’s thigh. His thighs were still hitched over Obi-Wan’s shoulders too, and he squeezed them together. Were they really ignoring him again, so soon after the first time? Obi-Wan pulled away from Padmé and back down between Anakin’s thighs, Anakin falling back onto the mattress. 

Padmé didn’t sit back up like he thought, though. She leaned down further and licked the precome from his cock before closing her lips around the tip. Anakin didn’t know how his lovers expected him to last any longer with both of their mouths on him. All Padmé had to do was bob her head down a little and flick her tongue over his tip, Obi-Wan pressing on his g-spot at the same time, and Anakin blacked out. He saw stars as he came, groaning into Padmé, and he could feel his lovers drinking every drop that spilled from him. 

They moved slowly and gingerly to his sides as Anakin came down from his orgasm. He moved onto his side as Padmé settled behind him, slinging an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together. Her breath puffed against his neck, over her mating bite on his neck. In front of him, Obi-Wan laid down and ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair. 

They laid there and pet him until Anakin had steadied his breath again. Anakin buried his face into Obi-wan’s neck and wrapped an arm of his own around Obi-Wan’s hips. He loved being pressed between them, feeling their bodies press against him and their hearts pound. Anakin kissed up Obi-Wan’s neck, feeling the way his muscles jumped. Their mouths met and Anakin moaned. Between his mates like this Anakin could feel both of their erections, and he whined. They would know what he wanted to say, what it meant- and sure enough, as one, Obi-Wan and Padmé gently brought Anakin up to sit. 

Anakin let Obi-Wan and Padmé maneuver his body however they wanted. He’d always loved this feeling, of being taken care of and now taking care of them. They made him kneel between them, Padmé to his front and Obi-Wan behind him. Anakin leaned back on Obi-Wan as he and Padmé brushed light kisses over his skin. He was glad that they waited for his mind to come back to his body to ask him any questions. 

“Anakin, do you think you can take both of us?” It was a whispered question from Padmé, one that Anakin almost didn’t catch at first. 

“Wha-” he stiffened against Obi-Wan and felt his mate’s arms tighten around him. They’d talked about it before, but never attempted anything. Both of them- that was- and yet… 

“If it's too much for now, say no, dear one,” Obi-Wan also whispered. Both of them continued to brush kisses along his skin, nipping once in a while, and rubbing circles into his skin. Anakin shuddered with want. They’d done similar things in the past; Anakin knew that he could take them both if they tried. 

“Yes.” Anakin could feel Padmé about to speak again and cut off whatever she was going to say. Obi-Wan pressed a kiss onto Anakin’s neck and Padmé mirrored him on the other side. “Yes, please, alphas…” 

“Of course, Ani,” Padmé said, and slowly pressed herself into him. Anakin leaned back against Obi-Wan and tugged Padmé close as she did so. When she was fully seated in him Anakin let out a sigh of relief. He started to rock forward when Obi-Wan’s hands on his hips stopped him from doing anything. Anakin whined and scratched at Padmé’s back, begging her to do more as she and Obi-Wan kept him in place. Even the maddeningly slow pace they went at when they wanted to take Anakin apart piece by piece would be better than nothing at all. 

After a few more moments of watching him squirm, Obi-Wan’s hands slipped off Anakin’s hips and down his thighs. It left Anakin able to fuck himself up and down on Padmé’s cock, at least until her hands stopped him. 

“Relax, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered into the shell of his ear. Anakin could feel him, sliding between his legs, tip pressing against Anakin’s folds. He shivered and tried to breathe as Obi-Wan pressed his fingers alongside Padmé. 

Anakin spasmed on top of Padmé, trying to decide between the sensation being too much or not enough. It was a good thing it wasn’t his choice, he thought, as Obi-Wan pressed in another finger. His head leaned back and Anakin panted. It turned into a low whine as Obi-Wan pulled his fingers away and Padmé pulled out, only to have Obi-Wan thrust into him in the next moment. 

They took turns in him and stretching him. Anakin would get used to Obi-Wan’s thick cock inside him and Padmé’s thin fingers, and then he’d have Padmé’s longer cock with Obi-Wan’s fingers. Just as soon as Anakin felt like they were building up a rhythm, like he could come again and just on their cock, they switched. 

“Not- fair,” Anakin panted after another switch. Obi-Wan had three fingers in him, almost ready for a fourth. Padmé shallowly thrust into Anakin to hear him whine and Obi-Wan chuckled. “Stop it!” 

“No. The next time you come, dear one, it will be with both of us inside you.” Anakin’s legs threatened to give out as they switched yet again, forcing Anakin to wait to orgasm. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this, he never would have if he knew his lovers would leave him hanging on like this. Anakin groaned twice, once from annoyance and once again from Obi-Wan’s words. “Are you ready, dear one?” 

Adrenaline shot through Anakin at those five simple words. He nodded, feeling too excited and worn down at the same time to speak. He could feel Padmé’s fleeting touch on his cheek before gripping his hips and positioning him. Obi-Wan was already inside Anakin and he clenched down, wondering just how it’d feel with both him and Padmé inside him. He was about to find out. 

Anakin could feel the tip of Padmé’s cock press against his entrance. His mind went hazy as Padmé pushed in next to Obi-Wan, little by little. He was sure that he was panting into the air and he knew that they were whispering encouragement to him, but he couldn’t hear a thing. The more Obi-Wan and Padmé filled him the more his mind slipped away. 

Anakin felt so much and yet so little between his two lovers. It was almost more than he could stand, setting his skin on fire and sending his heart pounding in his chest. Yet the world was still as well, the noise in his head quieting and the Force silent past the walls of their room. 

His mind came down into his body too-fast as Padmé and then Obi-Wan slid out. He was dizzy from the rush and the pleasure, wanting anything and everything else his alphas would give him. Anakin panted and whined against Padmé’s mouth as she and Obi-Wan thrust in again. They rocked in and out of him, building a rhythm and fucking him in time. Anakin let his head drop forward to Padmé’s shoulder and he panted onto her skin above his bite mark. Her fingers carded through his hair and he sighed, shuddering as Obi-Wan’s fingers circled his nipples. 

“I can’t wait to see you grow large, dear one. Your stomach, your breasts- full of our pups, our future heirs. I can’t wait to hold them, to watch them drink your milk and rock them to sleep, then hold you down and fuck you senseless. I’ll drink the rest of your milk until your breasts are dry, every night, Anakin. Would you like that? To have me drink from you while you’re impaled on my cock, unable to do anything but squirm? Would you like that, dear one?” 

“Ye-s!” Anakin moaned in response. He didn’t want to bother with words beyond that.. Instead he projected contentment and love to Obi-Wan, then pleasure so powerful and heady that Obi-Wan fucked him harder, even if only for a moment. 

“Now that was a dirty trick, dear one,” Obi-Wan said behind him. His fingers disappeared from Anakin’s clit in the next second, Anakin jerking forward to try and get them back. 

“No, Obi-Wan-” The rest of Anakin’s words were swallowed by Padmé’s mouth over his own. He knew she was just distracting him, making him forget any complaints he’d had, but it was working. Anakin melted into her kiss and rocked forward, clenching down and making both Padmé and Obi-Wan hiss. 

Anakin broke the kiss and dropped his head down to Padmé's shoulders, feeling Obi-Wan and Padmé press closer and kiss. Obi-Wan’s arms circled around both of them, pulling them all as tightly together as he could. Anakin could feel him shifting then, could feel Obi-Wan as he reached down a hand to Anakin’s hole, still stretched wide with both of their cocks in him, and followed it back to Padmé. She panted and rocked forward at whatever Obi-Wan was doing- Anakin’s guess was fingering her- but her rocking was pushing Anakin ever closer to orgasm as well. 

All three of them were a panting mess. The room was filled with panting, moaning, and the slick sounds of Anakin’s alphas pressed into him. Padmé went taught between Anakin’s arms and he could feel her come, slick and semen mixing together and dripping from his hole. Obi-Wan brought his hand back up and licked Padmé’s slick off his fingers, then rested his hand over Anakin’s neck. 

Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan pulled him back from Padmé’s warmth and into his own. Padmé narrowed her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face and Obi-Wan growled back playfully. One of Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around Anakin’s stomach to rest his palm on the slight swell there as he leaned in to nip at Anakin’s neck. 

“Please- please, please, please-” 

“Please what, Anakin?” 

“Use your words.” 

“Please let me come!” 

“What else?” 

“Alphas! Alphas, master, angel, please-” Anakin cried. He was so close to orgasm he could almost taste it. 

Padmé released her grip from his hips, allowing him to fuck a little up and down on their cocks. She leaned in and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, bringing their foreheads together and kissing him gently. “Of course, Ani, all you had to do was ask.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes at that before his back arched. He could feel Obi-Wan and Padmé’s hands all over him, making him burn. They let him stay between them until all three of them were shaking from overstimulation. Anakin thought he felt Obi-Wan slip free first, but it really could have been either of them. He groaned and twitched when one of them brushed over his g-spot, receiving a hushed apology in return. 

Together, his two lovers laid Anakin on the couch as he drifted off. One of them must have grabbed a towel, because Anakin could feel one of them lift his leg to clean him. They were efficient, and Anakin let out a short purr at being taken care of. 

Still, it wasn’t long before he was cleaned up and Obi-Wan and Padmé had to leave. They had the morning to themselves, most days, but there was always work to be done. Anakin didn’t bother to open his eyes when Obi-Wan and Padmé kissed his forehead and whispered their goodbyes and ‘I love you’s. 

His heart was bursting with love for his mates and their pup. He couldn't wait for them to be born, to see and hold them closely. Anakin let what little tension he had left drain from his body and he went back to sleep, purring as he snuggled deeper between the sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Little does Anakin know, he has twins. Obi-Wan and Padmé are both smug.  
> Also, because of random google searches and an argument with a friend, I do know that someone can get pregnant with twins from two different sperm (heteropaternal superfecundation) and I’m not saying that’s what happened here, but I’m not saying that’s not what happened either... 
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! This fic was harder to write for some reason, and re-reading it was more cringe than usual? That's just me, but still! Hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
